


got me feeling that body electric

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Yuuji were being honest, he would’ve realize he enjoys having sex with Ushijima Wakatoshi way too much for it to be anything other than his self-proclaimed curiosity. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	got me feeling that body electric

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this...
> 
> Solely inspired by [this](http://tingos.tumblr.com/post/135603727362) work of art by tingos on tumblr.

If Yuuji were being honest, he would’ve realize he enjoys having sex with Ushijima Wakatoshi way too much for it to be anything other than his self-proclaimed curiosity.

Curiosity isn’t what makes him kneel on the bed, isn’t what makes him stick his ass out and roll his back up until it’s in a tight arch, his hands and knees digging hard into the mattress because he wants it so fucking much.

They’ve done this far too many times for it to be just a simple “curiosity.”

Yuuji has firsthand experience at knowing what it feels like to have a cock inside his ass—to have it so deep, pounding him wide open and so fiercely that it felt like cock was coming out of his throat. Yuuji intimately knows what it’s like to have another body—bigger and broader than his, and so _very_ different from the tiny girls he’s had—holding him down and forcing him to just _take it_ , moving his body where Wakatoshi deems fit, like he’s nothing more than a hole to fill and fuck and Yuuji would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

And he _likes_ it—likes it way more than a straight boy rightly should, but shit—that fucking cock works _miracles_. It leaves him feeling boneless and utterly wrecked, and when Yuuji’s in school listening to the teacher drone on about shit he could care less about, he finds his mind drifting to thoughts of Wakatoshi.

He wiggles restlessly in his seat as he feels the phantom weight of a hand circle around his neck and squeeze, cutting off his air supply. He feels the purpling bruises on his hips left over from a fast and rough fucking, and he feels thick, calloused fingers inside his mouth, toying with his tongue ring.

Yuuji makes a low groaning sound at that, smiling sheepishly when eyes turn on him questioningly. He excuses himself politely, saying something or another about how he suddenly doesn’t feel good. Yuuji’s homeroom teacher asks if he needs an escort to the nurse’s office, and Yuuji quickly declines the offer. He turns a sharp right to the boy’s bathroom instead and ducks into a stall, working with nibble fingers at his belt buckle, running his tongue ring over his top lip in eager anticipation.

Yuuji grips the edge of the stall with one hand as he circles his cock, resting his foot on top of the toilet seat as he leans against the stall with a breathy, whimpering moan, relieved to finally be able to touch himself. His cock is so hard in his hand, red and pulsing in tandem with his heartbeat, and he’s so fucking wet already—

He groans loudly, not giving two fucks who hears him. He loves it when sex is messy and dirty and just down right _filthy_. His cock has never leaked so much as when he’s face down, getting fucked hard into the mattress, Wakatoshi’s hand bracing against his neck in a possessive show of dominance that should piss him off, but instead makes him so hot he can barely function. Yuuji purposely comes all over the stall just thinking about it, smiling devilishly at the poor soul who’s going to occupy the stall next and see his come running down in white translucent stripes, just wondering, _what the fuck?_

When he can finally catch his breath, Yuuji hums an upbeat little tune and takes his phone out of his back pocket with the hand not covered in spunk. He takes a picture of the defaced stall with a fond chuckle and types: _thinking of you...how about we meet up? ;)_

While waiting, Yuuji cleans himself up, amusing himself with the possible look on Wakatoshi’s face when he receives the text. No doubt he’ll go bright red and look around self-consciously just to see who’s around. Yuuji prays that he’s in a group. He likes it when Wakatoshi sweats.

The text comes right before lunch and Yuuji can barely contain the urge to pull out his phone and look until the lesson is over. The teacher has caught him on it enough times, and he’s sure one more scolding would affect his position on the volleyball team. So he painstakingly waits, unable to sit still in his seat because this is what Ushijima Wakatoshi has reduced him too. He almost cries in relief when the lunch bell rings. Yuuji is the first one out of the classroom, ignoring the surprised looks from his classmates as he books it to the roof, hoping to snag that special secluded spot that will guarantee him some privacy for the remaining half hour.

Collapsing back on the railing, Yuuji unlocks his phone and laughs giddily to himself when he reads Wakatoshi’s message.

He can almost hear the disapproval in the other man’s tone. It absolutely delights him.

_You are absolutely vulgar. Someone is going to have to clean that up you know._

Yuuji bites at his lip, trying to hide his smile and fails miserably. God, he’s such a girl.

_I thought I’d leave a memento._

_Besides, it’s your fault Wakatoshi. I was bored in class, so I started thinking about what you did to me last time we hooked up. Couldn’t beat off fast enough tbh. Would’ve been better with your fingers fucking my ass, but I can wait for that…_

_So can we meet up?_

He waits for the reply eagerly, not caring that he’s missing lunch. Yuuji’s not hungry in the slightest.

He won’t admit to himself how disappointed he’ll be if Wakatoshi tells him he has other things to do—like volleyball, or just random things Yuuji thinks would be a no-brainer to ditch when it comes to the awesome alternative of fucking him. Wakatoshi has had other plans before and Yuuji had no problem finding a girl that wanted to be his for an hour or two, but Wakatoshi calms a certain ferocious itch.

Seven hours later, and a love hotel paid for by working odd jobs on the weekends, and Yuuji’s on his knees worshiping Wakatoshi’s cock with lavish, slow licks, running the blunt of his piercing under the head, and delighting when Wakatoshi’s breath deepens and his hips greedily thrust out.

The other man is spread out on the bed, fisting the sheets and his big, powerful thighs shuttering knowingly. Yuuji traces over the jittery muscles with both hands, awed by how they shake, and he rakes his nails down the sensitive insides of Wakatoshi’s thighs, grinning devilishly when the other man shouts.

Yuuji’s eyes lid as he rubs the piercing in slow, maddening movements over the silky skin, kissing sloppily at the veiny sides of Wakatoshi’s cock, and reveling at the saltiness of his skin. Yuuji’s gotten better at doing things like this. He never once in his life thought he’d want to suck cock, but Wakatoshi is _glorious_ , every hard pressed part and he wants him, wants him way more than what he rightly should.

Even though Wakatoshi won’t ever say it, it’s obvious how much he enjoys getting his cock sucked. He’s the most vocal when Yuuji’s sucking on him, looking up at him with burning eyes that just beg for Wakatoshi to use him, to fuck his mouth and sometimes he does, other times he resists. Yuuji doesn’t know why he resists, but he counts it as a win each time Wakatoshi gives into his more primal wants and urges, and fucks his throat hard enough for there to be a noticeable rasp in his voice the next day.

Today isn’t that day however, Wakatoshi for some reason is determined to keep his head on straight. There’s no demanding hand in the thick of his hair, no twitch of his hips that has Yuuji gagging, and he’s frustrated because he wants that—needs it—and he knows Wakatoshi wants it too, but for some reason he’s being a stubborn ass.

Yuuji’s brow furrows as he pops off of Wakatoshi’s cock with a wet obscene sound, and his hand stops stoking the base of his cock altogether. Wakatoshi makes a pained sound deep inside his throat, lifting his head to dazedly look down at Yuuji with an expression he’s come to learn as Wakatoshi’s, ‘if-you’re-not-alright-we’ll-stop-but-if-you’re-teasing-get-the-fuck-back-to-work’ smolder.

In any other circumstance, Yuuji could’ve chuckled and tongued the slit of Wakatoshi’s cock with his piercing, but now he just frowns.

“Dude, what the fuck? You’re holding back, why?”

Wakatoshi’s mouth thins and he shifts uneasily on the bed, unsetting the tacky made bed and the various throw pillows, which fall to the floor in a heap.

Thick, expressive brows crease and Wakatoshi’s huffs, “I’m not…holding back.” He says it as if the idea is foreign to him, but it seems phrased more like a question than anything else.

Yuuji snorts, and a singular blonde brow rises, aspirated. “No, you totally are,” Yuuji begins, suspicion in his tone as his eyes narrow. “The thing is, I don’t understand why? You know I like it when you’re rough, don’t you? That’s why I’m doing this with you.” Yuuji says it slowly, allowing for the implication of what would happen if Wakatoshi stopped being what he wanted to seep through that thick skull.

 _Though, that’s not all I want_ , a little, tiny voice inside him dares to say, and he pushes it down and extinguishes the thought, because he’s not…he’s not a fucking—

“Those bruises…” Yuuji almost misses it, the soft utter of words spoken on a fleeting breath and Yuuji perks, looking down at his hips where finger print shaped bruises decorate the flare of his waist.

Yuuji smiles crookedly, “Is _that_ what has you all hesitant? Wakatoshi, _I like them_. I like the reminder of how hard you had to hold me down when I was convulsing in your lap because you were fucking me _insane_.”

Crawling on the bed like a feline cornering his dinner, Yuuji situates himself on top of Wakatoshi like he’s his own personal throne, sitting solidly on his waist and actively avoiding the hard pillar of his cock. Wakatoshi’s breath hitches knowingly as he says it—he’s always been a sucker for Yuuji’s mouth, in any way he uses it.

He puts his hands flat on Wakatoshi’s chest, leaning in closer and whispering invitingly on his lips. “I like it when you grab me and squeeze me, and make me take it. I _really_ , honestly do. I like it when you spread my legs open and—”

In a flurry of movement, Wakatoshi has him on his back and Yuuji bounces a bit on the bedding, eyes wide and lips parting on a shocked breath because, goddamn—manhandling shouldn’t get him as hot as it does, shouldn’t make him want to beg, and yet…

“ _C’mon_ , get your fingers in me already,” Yuuji’s heel drags up along the sheets, presenting himself shamelessly for Wakatoshi’s viewing pleasure, and he knows the other man likes it by how his dark eyes smolder and his breath comes quick and heavy.

Wakatoshi begins kissing at his neck, open mouthed and sloppy wet, just the way Yuuji likes it before his teeth begin to bite and pull at his skin, making Yuuji moan and whine and twist up into Wakatoshi’s broad chest, needing to feel pinned and restrained.

The great thing about Wakatoshi—other than having sex with him—is that he wordlessly understands when Yuuji needs something. His hands trace up Yuuji’s arms, raising them above his head as Wakatoshi intertwines their fingers and presses all his weight down onto Yuuji body with a sinuous roll.

“Oh god, yeah,” Yuuji moans near Wakatoshi’s ear, biting at the lobe and tugging as he pushes his body up, testing the weight and basking when he finds he can’t move an inch.

Throwing his head back on a strangled moan, Yuuji grinds his hips into Wakatoshi’s, loudly vocalizing his appreciation at how their cocks perfectly manage to line up and thrust wetly against one another. It’s too good, simply way too good not to spread his legs wider and anchor his heels into the bed to thrust up into that wet molten heat. Wakatoshi groans something utterly broken and grips his hands tighter as he does it.

Yuuji can only grin.

“I could come like this,” He breathes, awed, licking at the side of Wakatoshi’s face. “I could come like this—all over you and just fucking paint you with it—” He breaks off on a keen, wrecked and utterly turned on as their hips pick up speed, the headboard knocking against the wall with their frantic, hurried movements. Yuuji knows they’re not going to last this first round—it’s been way too long since they had their hands on each other.

“ _Yes_ , oh fuck yes,” Yuuji can feel it building up, by how his balls drawl up and his thighs quake. His orgasm tears out of him in milky white spurts, gasping with how good it is—how much he needs to weep with it.

Wakatoshi follows right after, squeezing his hands so tight Yuuji loses feeling in his fingers, but he doesn’t mind, not at all.

They rest there for a while, catching their breath and untangling when they physically can. Yuuji rises from the bed, stretching his arms over his head and sighing when he hears and feels his shoulders pop satisfyingly.

His eyes roam over Wakatoshi’s body slowly, appreciating the flush running all the way down his chest, and Yuuji grins when the other man catches him looking.

“Give me five minutes and a water break, then we can get back to the good stuff!”

Wakatoshi only grunts, nodding his head once as he rolls over head first into the pillows.

Two extra minutes later and Yuuji finds himself on his hands and knees, thick fingers pivoting in and out of his ass with a careful consideration he’d find sweet if he wasn’t so desperate for it. He resettles down on his forearms, the action making his ass rise higher and his legs spread out further on the bed, and he grips the sheets, almost tearing them with his impatience. Yuuji angles his head back to glare at Wakatoshi, though it comes out more as a petulant pout.

“‘S good. Hurry up and get in me already.” If it’s still too tight, it’s only intentional. Yuuji likes it when it hurts a bit whenever Wakatoshi pushes himself in. He’s just so thick and big and it’s hard for Yuuji to resist the temptation of having that exquisite pleasure/pain when Wakatoshi first takes him.

Yuuji’s breath hitches in excitement as he feels the head of Wakatoshi’s cock brush crudely against his hole, he bites at his lip, trying to hide a moan that turns into a high pitched whine when Wakatoshi rubs it back and forth in broad strokes along the cleft of his ass, prodding his perineum and behind his balls with the hot, leaking head of his cock. Yuuji can’t help but indulgently roll into it, grinding his ass back against that wet heat, feeling Wakatoshi leak precome all over him, honestly, it’s obscene.

Despite how good it is; it’s not how he wants to go.

“Wakatoshi, do this _inside me_. For the love of god—”

Wakatoshi must’ve been bidding his time and waiting because Wakatoshi pushes right in, and it’s—it’s overwhelming to put it mildly. Yuuji’s cock pulses and jumps with the shock of it. He gasps, feeling like he’s being torn in two, but in the most wonderful of ways as Wakatoshi presses deeper and deeper until they’re flushed together, the thick base of his cock flaring Yuuji’s hole, allowing for his body to get used to the intrusion.

The sound of their breaths, heavy, erratic, and rasping, echo across the room, and only serve to make Yuuji hotter than he already is. He feels like he’s melting from the inside out.

“Are you—are you good?” How Wakatoshi manages to ask is simply astounding. It takes Yuuji a moment to find the words, he feels like an open, exposed nerve, experiencing everything at once and totally unable to rationalize all of it.

He swallows thickly, finding his voice after a moment, both weak and raspy, “ _Please_.”

Wakatoshi’s hands settle at his waist, thumbs resting at the dimples in his back as he pulls out gradually, letting Yuuji feel every inch of that cock and miss it, before plunging back in hard and fast, making Yuuji lose his ever-loving mind as he’s shoved up the bed by the force of it.

God, he loves this—he’ll never get enough of it.

Wakatoshi doesn’t waste time—he starts pounding into Yuuji vigorously, just on the borderline of callous and punishing, and Yuuji doesn’t even try to meet him in the middle—there’s no fucking way he can. Instead, he rises on his toes, pushing his chest flat on the bed as best he can, and spreads his knees until he can start to feel the stretch of it in his thighs.

Ushijima groans at the sight, hair damp and sticking to his forehead, and those hands Yuuji admires so much land on his ass, spreading each cheek obscenely wide and he sobs into the sheets, cock harder than it’s ever been in his life.

Yuuji can hear himself rambling, shouting nonsense that he can’t really be bothered with, not when it’s this _good_. Once he starts talking out of his ass, there’s really no stopping him. As Yuuji says, if you want him quiet, _shove_ something into his mouth.

“ _Oh god_ —fuck me,” Yuuji turns his head to the side, mouth open wide, gaping as a thin strand of drool runs out of the corner of where his lips meet. With great effort, he manages to untangle one of his hands from the sheets, placing it on the curve of his ass and pulling himself further open until it starts to sting, all the more greedy for Wakatoshi’s cock.

“Ah, make me want it, make me beg, just fucking ruin me— _holy fuck_ —”

He breaks off on a mangled noise of a sound, biting harshly at his bottom lip as Wakatoshi hits that spot over and over inside of him that has him feeling like his very skeleton is going to jump out of his skin. He feels electric with his impeding orgasm, like each shock is being forcibly ripped out of him. Yuuji’s never felt one quite this intense.

He eagerly chases after it, so close to being _there_ it’s not even funny—and then Wakatoshi stops and Yuuji’s brain malfunctions because, what the fuck?

He must be making pathetic sounding noises because Wakatoshi is shushing him in soothing tones, repositioning his body carefully so he can sit back in his lap, and Yuuji goes like putty, leaning against Wakatoshi’s chest. Wakatoshi feels impossibly deeper like this, in a position where he has little to no leverage as Wakatoshi grabs the underside of one of his knees and lifts it wide and open.

Wakatoshi starts thrusting again and Yuuji stops caring that he stopped in the first place. It’s not as battering to his insides, but the steady, sure thrusts reach that place inside that has him seeing stars behind his eyelids, so he doesn’t mind.

Startling mildly at the fingers that find his open mouth, Yuuji smiles through the fingers playing over his tongue ring, rubbing back and forth, making him drool more around the intrusion. He snares a fistful of Wakatoshi’s hair, hanging on for dear life as he bounces his lap, the wet squelch of Wakatoshi’s cock in his ass filling his ears deliciously. His own purpling, jumping cock is its own kind of torture, and Yuuji looks down at it longingly, knowing he’s not supposed to touch it without permission. Wakatoshi’s rules in the bedroom are pretty simple—if Yuuji wants something, all he needs to do is ask. However, it’s the asking that’s the hard part.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tries to catch his breath which he deems impossible after the first second of trying. Yuuji wonders if he could just come just like this and still be as wholly satisfied with it, but he knows he needs more, needs Wakatoshi’s hand on his cock. Needs it so much.

Yuuji bites softly at Wakatoshi’s fingers, a sign that he wants them out. He wets his lips, grinding his teeth at how a particular jab to his prostate makes his cock painfully ache. No doubt, Wakatoshi planned for it to be this way. That fucking _glorious_ bastard.

“Wakatoshi,” Yuuji begins unsteadily, only realizing his mistake with a shake of his head. “ _Daddy_ , please. Touch me, make me come.”

Wakatoshi buries his head into the crook of his neck with an animalistic sound, dropping Yuuji’s leg and letting it sink to the bed like dead weight as he encircles Yuuji’s cock and starts fucking the come out of him. Yuuji starts coming almost immediately, gasping and convulsing, his cock jerking painfully and it feels like he’s dying. God, it would be the best way to go though.

He’s shouting, raking his fingernails over Wakatoshi’s scalp, making the other man falter in his pace because he’s right there on the precipice too, and Yuuji wants to _thank_ him, wants Wakatoshi to experience _half_ of the euphoria he’s feeling because of him.

“Daddy,” He whines right in Wakatoshi’s ear, breath heady and hot. “Oh fuck— _daddy_. I’m coming.”

Wakatoshi bites at his shoulder with a sound akin to a growl, gripping Yuuji tighter as he loses his rhythm and comes hard inside Yuuji, who keens and uselessly writhes on Wakatoshi’s cock as the other man pumps into him weakly.

No doubt, he’ll be grossed out later when he goes to clean himself, but Yuuji loves the sensation of being flooded when it’s actually happening. There's something animalistic about it, like Wakatoshi is claiming him…

When he can finally catch his breath, Yuuji laughs, the sound jubilant because he finds the simple fact that he can’t move _hilarious_. After a moment, Wakatoshi reluctantly joins in too.

“God, you’re such a pervert. Daddy? Really? Fucking unbelievable.”

Yuuji doesn’t sound like he minds however.


End file.
